Saoul
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Un Mycroft borracho, una noche lluviosa, y muchas confesiones vergonsosas. ¿Buena combinación, verdad? Mystrade. One-Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.


**Summary:** Un Mycroft borracho,una noche lluviosa,y muchas confesiones vergonsosas.¿Buena combinación, verdad? -Shot participante en el Reto 'Díselo con...' para el Foro I'm Sherlocked.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo el hilo de la historia.

**Advertencias:** Nada, excepto que unos comentarios un poco perverts, tal vez. ñ.ñU Oh, y no está beteado, así que cualquier error, me lo dicen ¿vale?

**Nota:** Cualquier cosa que haya incumplido, también me lo dicen, ¿Okey?  
Ahora ¡a leer!

**Saoul**

Mientras controlaba algunos papeles en su oficina, Lestrade simplemente no podía sacarse esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

_Por insistencia de John, Sherlock festejó su cumpleaños en un bar bastante conocido para todos. Allí estaban Molly (para molestia de John), Harry, Sarah (para molestia de Sherlock), Mike, Mycroft y yo. Éramos un grupo bastante variado, y seguro que las personas se nos quedaban mirando raro, pero era divertido. Lo único extraño, fue que Mycroft empezó a beber mucho y muy rápido…así que se emborrachó. Y aún más extraño fue que se pasó mirándome todo el rato. Cuando quedábamos solo Sherlock y John, y Mycroft y yo; estos dos me enchufaron al hombre del gobierno, usando como excusa que querían 'festejar' el cumpleaños de Sherlock…a su manera. No pregunté demasiado, y salí con el pelirrojo (y con su inseparable paraguas) a cuestas del lugar, para pedir un taxi. Pero si yo creía que esa noche había sido fuera de lo común, no había visto nada. Las cosas sí que empezarían a ponerse raras, desde ese momento._

El DI no podía evitarlo, todavía se sonrojaba cuando lo recordaba. Y la pregunta de si el otro era serio respecto a eso, persistía en su mente.

_-Adoro como se ve tu culo en esos pantalones, __**Greg**__.- una sonrisa nerviosa de mi parte y un sonrojo._

_-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas, __**Greg**__.- Esta vez, toda mi cara se calentó._

_-¿Sabes __**Greg**__? Me gustas mucho- "No, ¿en serio?" tuve ganas de contestarle, pero una vez me habían dicho que era mejor no seguirle la corriente a los borrachos, y que si se les ignoraba, se cansarían. Que equivocado estaba ese razonamiento.-¿Puedo besarte, __**Greg**__?- Ese tonito en el que pronunciaba mi nombre me provocaba escalofríos._

_-Me encantaría besarte hasta el cansancio…y hacerte otras cosas también, __**Greg.**__- Okey, esto se está pasando de castaño oscuro. __**[1]**_

_-__**Muero**__ por sentirte dentro de mí, __**Greg**__.-Vale…encima de que me atraganté (y de que Mycroft se rió), el taxista nos miro curioso y divirtiéndose por mi incomodidad._

_Cuando llegamos a dos cuadras de mi edificio (porque estaban arreglando la calle, y no podíamos acercarnos más con el auto) llovía torrencialmente. ¿Porqué mi casa y no su –seguramente- Mansión? Porque no conozco la casa de este Holmes y el no estaba como para pedirle direcciones. En fin, tuvimos que usar su inseparable paraguas (que gracias a la terquedad del señor llevamos) para no mojarnos tanto. Entre hacer malabares con un borracho y sostener un paraguas; igualmente terminé mojado. _

_Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi departamento, acosté al pelirrojo en el sillón de la sala, lo tapé y me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando salí casi me da algo, el muy bastardo estaba en __**mi**__ cama, en camisa y ropa interior, durmiendo plácidamente. Me dio rabia, pero se veía tan lindo durmiendo (y que me peguen un tiro si alguna vez lo admito) que no lo desperté. Me puse una playera y unos bóxers y me acosté a su lado. Quedamos cara a cara, y cuando iba a cerrar mis ojos, el susurró una última cosa:_

_-De verdad me hubiera gustado hacer otras cosas en tu cama además de dormir, __**Greg.**__ Buenas noches.- Cabe decir que después de eso no pude dormir hasta entrada la madrugada. Y cuando me levanté por la mañana, Mycroft no estaba allí. Solamente su paraguas._

Ahora estaba en su oficina de Scotland Yard, y ya era bien entrada la tarde. No había tenido noticias de ninguno de los dos Holmes en todo el día (cosa que era extraña en el caso de Sherlock) y eso le molestaba. No sabía porque (y en realidad no quería averiguarlo), pero la sensación que tenía no era bonita.

_-¡No puedes entrar así como así, friki!_

_-¡Detente, fenómeno!_

_-Córrete, idiota._

Esas son las voces de Sally, Anderson y Sherlock. ¿Pero qué hace el detective consultor en Scotland Yard si no hemos tenido ningún caso?

-¡TÚ!-fue lo primero que el moreno dijo al entrar.-¡Tú tienes la culpa, arréglalo!- decir que Lestrade estaba sorprendido era poco.

-¿Disculpa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas el que no sabes, no eres _tan_ idiota. ¿O sí?-luego de una mirada asesina de parte del DI, Sherlock se dignó a contestar la pregunta no formulada.- ¡Estoy hablando de ti y mi hermano! Estoy harto de las patéticas excusas que se busca para irrumpir en nuestro departamento (¡y en los momentos menos oportunos!) solo para saber de ti. Y me enferma lo torpes que son cuando están uno cerca del otro. ¿Por qué crees que organizamos lo de ayer? ¡Para que aclaren lo que tenían que aclarar!

-Disculpa Sherlock… _¿Qué?_

-Es tan malditamente obvio… ¡Mi hermano esta idiotizado por ti!

-¿Te…te refieres a e-enamorado?-la esperanza crecía a un ritmo cada vez más rápido dentro del DI.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo. Y no finjas que no te importa, porque tú estás hasta los huesos por él.

Lestrade solo se quedó ahí, boqueando como pez fuera del agua, tratando de asimilar la información recibida. Luego de un minuto, Sherlock se cansó.

-¡Ya vete! Mycroft no te esperará por siempre.

No se necesitó más, el policía salió prácticamente corriendo.

-Y por cierto…_cada cosa_ que dijo mi hermano ayer por la noche, es cierta.

Sherlock salió de las oficinas riéndose de la cara del DI y no haciendo caso a los comentarios. Cuando iba caminando por la calle, recibió un mensaje:

"_Te voy a matar-MH"_

Y se rió _**aún**_ más.

"_Y me vengaré-MH"_

Y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

…..

….

….

**[1]** Esta frase la usamos para decir que algo se está pasando de raro. No conocía ninguna otra, así que la puse.

**Saoul:** Borracho en francés. xPPP

….

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Como es mi primer Mystrade… ¿Serían buen s conmigo y me dejarían un review?**_

_**Bessotes!**_

_**Breyito-Black-Lupin**_


End file.
